


#ReyesNation

by Celi1208



Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 21:54:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30011496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celi1208/pseuds/Celi1208
Relationships: Angel Reyes/Reader, Ezekiel "EZ" Reyes/Reader
Kudos: 5





	#ReyesNation

You're sweeping up when the Mayans exit the Temple in calculated strides intermingled with exhales  
that accompany the end of club business. Each one going off in a different direction; Bishop to the farthest  
corner, Coco exits, others huddle around the lopsided tables and rickety chairs when you notice that both  
Reyes Brothers are headed in your direction. They flank both sides facing you, EZ grabs your left hand while  
Angel gestures outside with his right. After a whole eternity of a second passes, you follow them out to the  
RV. After they lock the door behind you, EZ is the first to speak,

" We have a proposition for you, Y/N."

You sit at the kitchenette, "I'm listening."

Angel comes closer, his presence almost too large for the space around the three of you.

We've been watching you. And we like what we see. We both want you."

Your mouth drops open amid looks at both of them. They both look in awe while EZ says,

"Eso, is one of the reasons why. A perfect mouth should hold great things."

Angel adds, "We're not asking you to choose, we're asking you to accept both of us. Exclusively."

Before your brain could even fully register what was happening, you nod "yes."

They both say, "Let's get started." As they stand, laying their kuttes aside. Angel takes your hand to the  
bedroom while EZ drags a chair to be closer. There's just enough moonlight to see him as he removes  
the rest of his clothes and you yours. The adrenaline was starting to kick in, setting your skin on fire.  
He looked approvingly, "Damn, que hermosa." And he picks you up to place you kneeling on the bed  
while he stands in front of you from the corner. He kisses your neck, knowing full well the souvenirs will  
appear tomorrow. You feel chills pass over you in waves as his hands feel forceful and heavy upon your skin.

He's kissing the front of you while you signal and EZ comes to kiss all of your backside. You feel the heat  
from his mouth down your spine and you almost can't stand it. Angel then grabs a small pillow and lays

up under you to suck you while EZ shifts to stand facing you. Angel grabs your hips hard  
to go deeper, his tongue residing contentedly at your softness as if he lived there, as a reaction, you open your

mouth to a perfect "o" again. As he fondled your breasts, he says

"She's teasing me with that mouth again, Bro. I'm ready to make the dream come true."

As if on cue, Angel goes harder with both his hands and tongue. Rubbing your clit in demanding  
strokes between breaths "Come, y/n. Come for us." And the small "o" when to a capital real quick.

EZ kissed you deeply, a mix between passion and trying muffle the noise. Angel then carefully removed himself,

placing you on all fours facing EZ while he knelt behind. EZ stands in front of you holding  
a generous girth, "Time to put that beautiful mouth to good use."

With no hesitation you take as much of him as you can while Angel enters you where you just  
trembled, "Fuck, it's even better than I imagined." Your mouth is encased with the  
younger Reyes one while you receive the older one behind you. Your tongue encircles willingly as He closes his eyes

and says "Ella es bien cabrona."

Angel's felt leaner but longer, had to be. The strokes were delicious torture that extended themselves like musical notes.

"You good, mami?" he asked. You slowly nodded while you worked a rhythm. As he pulled out,  
you took his brother in. The multitude of sensations were almost unbearable and all three of you  
knew it. EZ asks his brother "Ready to switch places?"

"Shit, do I have to Bro?" (laughing)

"Yeah. fucker. It's my turn."

"Alright, alright, he says as he runs his hands all over your backside. "She's just so fucking good."

He then pounds you with no mercy and the sounds you make show it. EZ says, "Everybody's gonna hear."

"Too late, now. Let them be filled with envy, like I'm filling her up now. Do I fill you up, y/n?"

You can barely get the words out between moans, "Mmmm, yeah."

Now, EZ was intrigued as a fascinated intensity clouded his face. "How much?"

Again, between forceful pounds, "I can hardly breathe."

He licks his lips and you swore you could feel yourself getting wetter. He tilted your chin to look him

in the eye, "Well, I'll make sure to take your breath away, mamacita."

Angel digs deep again, "Do it. Hazlo otra vez. You already know." Again with teasing strokes that showed no mercy. You helplessly

quake around his dick as you sound like a cross between a baby and wild animal. "Shit." He mutters astounded as he grabs your  
shoulders forcefully as he comes inside you. Both of you are panting when he slowly pulls out. He sits on the chair while Angel

takes the spot where his brother was. He peers at you from the side, "You ready, baby?" You nod yes. Having not come down

from your orgasm yet, you're still highly sensitive as all three of you mutter "fuck" the moment he's in. In no time, Angel is ready

and stands in front of you. You were right, he's a little leaner but definitely longer. They're both wonderful and gloriously different. Now,   
you grab him and immediately start sucking. Relieved that your jaw won't be as tired as you thought it'd be.

Meanwhile, EZ is wrapped up in his own elation, "You were right, she is definitely perfect."

Angel says, a smile on his face at his brother admitting he was right, "I told you." After a pause, EZ says,

"Damn, I can see why you didn't want to pull out. It's like...."

"Silk?"

"Yeah, exactly." Then he ask you sweetly, "y/n, am I taking your breath away?"

Now, you had a smirk on your face as you said "You both do. and for that reason I'm glad I don't have to choose."

Angel paused you in pleasuring him to make you look at him. "You're goddamn right you don't have to. Ya nos perteneces. Right baby bro?"

He sucked air through his teeth before replying, "Fuck yeah."

And with that, everything got rougher. The strokes, the sucking, the noise. They both ask, "Lista?" All you can do is a  
thumbs up as all of you cum at the same time amid a multitude of grunts and moans. The three of you lay on the bed as the rear of the RV, exhausted and

sweaty. You in the middle, all of you barely fitting on the queen mattress. When all breathing resumes to normal, EZ says "So, y/n, since you never actually

said, I take it all that was a yes?" You reply laughing, "Omg, You're so goofy."

Angel says, "And you're surprised? I could've told you that."


End file.
